The Night has Fallen
by TheDoctorrr
Summary: Sakura never had a simple life to begin with, but when she entered the school, she was slowly led to believe that she was now safe. But whatever harmed her, was now coming back and forgotten memories were slowly sinking into her head, making her into something more than just simple. The Devil is real, and he's not a little man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. †
1. Prologue

**Summary: **The Devil is real, and he's not a little man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. †

**Genre: **Thriller/Action/Romance

**Rated: **M

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**†**

_"Snow…?" 5 year old Sakura muttered. She was cold, and she was only wearing her pajamas. The snow was getting thicker and thicker by each moment; she could hardly see where she was going. She turned her head back and saw that her house has burnt and she understood at that moment that they were all gone; lost in the face of the earth. She didn't cry—no, she couldn't. _

_"Keep going" a whisper in her ear or maybe it was just in her mind. She kept walking forward and then he was there in front of her in all his glory. Then Sakura saw everything in red. _

"Blood" Sakura heard through the alley. She knew it was dangerous walking alone in the streets, especially at night. Those _things _could come out of nowhere. Her pace went faster, _come on, don't let 'em get you! _Sakura thought. "I need," she heard that voice again and she ran, ran as fast as she could. But she was only _human. _They were faster than her.

"Blood" it said, and it was right in front of her in a blink of an eye. It was pale, and dark. Its fangs were out and its mouth dripped with blood—fresh, new blood. Sakura gulped, "P-please don't…hurt me"

The vampire snickered, "Hurt you? Oh I wouldn't! Just one bite" he smiled, a dark and fox-like smile, "that's all, just a little bit of your blood and then I'll leave you all alone"

Sakura bit her lower lip, _run! _

And she ran, and ran and ran and all she could hear was laughter—cold and sinister. _Please! Help! _Her inner mind yelled but nothing came out of her mouth, she had to run even though she was out of breath, and she ran and ran. Then when she turned and she saw him gone—the vampire. And her emerald eyes widened in shock, _he was following her. _

She looked forward and she saw the building—the school that was going to save her. She ran for it. Once she was there, there was a big black gate, and a button on the side. She pressed it, "Please let me in" she said through the holes in it.

"State your name, young girl" _a reply! _Sakura beamed.

"S-Sakura Haruno! Please open the gate!" she cried, and then she pressed herself nearer to the speaker and whispered, "he's coming for me"

And the gates automatically opened.


	2. The mystery of Sakura Haruno

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**"The mystery of Sakura Haruno"**

**†**

Sakura was led into the school with the company of two guards. It was dark around so she couldn't really see where she was going. They led her inside a hallway, then up some stairs until they finally reached the destination. Sakura found herself staring right in front of two, huge double doors. Sakura gulped as both guards opened the double doors and there she was facing a lady. She had blond hair, and she was wearing reading glasses. The room was big and had a high ceiling. It had chandeliers and candles around the place, lighting the whole room. The floor was covered in red smooth carpet and in the middle were two white couches facing each other. In the far end, there was a desk and a chair where the lady was sitting and behind her were three floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Come in" the lady said and Sakura took one step inside the room. The double doors closed behind her, leaving her and the lady alone.

"Sakura Haruno, I presume?" the lady said and Sakura nodded once, too scared to say anything—hell, she's always been scared, "I'm Lady Tsunade—but you may call me simply Tsunade. Please, sit down"

Sakura obliged, sitting in one of the couches. She felt the smoothness of the couch, _it must be very expensive, _she thought.

"Sakura, don't be scared, I'm a doctor" Tsunade said, sitting next to Sakura, "Now for the meantime, why don't you go and rest? My guards will take you to my room"

"I don't want to be alone!" Sakura said, for the first time. She looked into Tsunade's eyes, her emerald eyes were dark, full of fear and Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, "Why not?"

"He'll come and get me, he'll bring me back!" she cried.

"Who'll get you?" Tsunade asked. Sakura stayed silent and broke eye contact with her. Sakura stared on the floor, "Who'll get you, Sakura?" Tsunade asked one more time, insistent that she gets an answer.

"The devil will get me" she said, so low that her voice was hardly heard.

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows and took off her reading glasses, "The devil? You mean a vampire?"

"He's more than just a vampire!" Sakura cried.

Tsunade sighed, stood up and walked to her desk. She took out a pill and got her water jug then a glass. She filled the glass with cool water then dropped the small pill in it. The pill slowly faded in the water as Tsunade walked back to Sakura. She placed the water on the coffee table and brushed some of Sakura's hair that went to her face, "Look, you're here now and you're safe"

"Here, drink this" Tsunade said and handed the pinkette the water.

Sakura didn't want to but she was so thirsty from running so she drank the water and emptied the glass. She placed the glass back to the table and muttered a 'thank you'. She felt drowsy all of a sudden, her vision started to blur and she leaned on the couch instinctively and after 2 minutes or so, Sakura fell into a deep sleep. Tsunade stared at her, "Poor thing" she muttered.

"Guards" she cried and the two guards that waiting outside came in, "Bring her to my room and tuck her in. Do not do anything to her" she said and both guards nodded. One of the guards carried her bridal style and soon they were out of Tsunade's office. Tsunade sighed and walked back to her desk. She took the telephone and dialled a number.

The phone rang two times before someone finally answered, "What is it? I'm kind of in a really busy situation right now!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes,"Don't exaggerate, Kakashi. I'm sure you're only reading that porno book. It's dead silent in there"

"Jesus" Kakashi muttered, "What is it that you want, old woman?"

"Shut up, Kakashi. For once, start acting your age. You remind me of that blond boy in class B. But anyway, a new arrival came" Tsunade said.

"What do you mean new arrival?"

"A girl came in today, can you look up on her before you leave your mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, what's the name?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura Haruno" Tsunade replied. There was silence, and after 5 minutes of silence from Kakashi, Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, creating a small crack, "What in god's name are you doing?!"

"A-Ah! N-Nothing! I spaced out for a while!" Kakashi cried, "What was her name again?"

"Oh for christ's sake, Sakura Haruno! You better give me some detail of that girl or you'll be out in this school, you hear me?!" and with that Tsunade hung up on the telephone. She sighed and placed a finger on her temple, "I'm getting old because of the people in this place"

**~†~**

_Fire was everywhere. He tried to save him—her father but she was just a little girl. She was stuck inside the fire and after that she saw darkness and the next thing she knew, she was out of the house and in the middle of the snow. "Run, my darling. You'll be safe now" she heard him whisper in her ear and she walked, the snow was heavy and deep but she walked anyway._

_Then darkness was back again. This time, she shivered, not from the cold but from fear. He took her in a dark place, imprisoned her in the dark. She had to find some way to get out of here. Then for a moment, something deep inside her jumped—there was something wrong. She slammed herself into the wall and it jumped again. What was happening? And a massive pain erupted from her body and she screamed._

_"Forget" a voice whispered and that was the last thing she heard then blacked out._

"Sakura!" Sakura sat up immediately from the bed, her face was soaking wet from sweat and she had a hard time breathing. She looked around frantically, thinking that she was still in that dark place then slowly everything started to sink in. She was in Tsunade's room, in her silk bed, it was just a dream. Nothing more.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura bit her lower lip and slowly nodded, "Just a nightmare"

"Would you like some water?" Tsunade asked, a worried expression etched clearly on her face. Sakura looked at her warily, unsure if she should trust her and Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm sorry for putting sleeping pills on your water but you needed rest okay? Don't you feel better now that you're pumped up and ready for some questions?"

Sakura simply shrugged and Tsunade sighed and gave her a glass of water, "I swear there is nothing in it" and with that Sakura sighed and drank the water. She wondered why the hell does she trust this woman so much? She didn't do anything to make her earn her trust but I guess she had to behave because now she was in a completely different territory and they had permitted to let her in.

"Thank you" Sakura muttered and gave Tsunade back the glass. She half expected to fall asleep once again but nothing happened as she stood up. "There are new clothes there" Tsunade pointed at the edge of the bed. Sakura looked and found that new clothes were prepared for her.

"I'll be out and waiting in my office. The guards will lead you out once your finished taking a bath and changing" Tsunade said then walked out of the room, leaving Sakura on her own. Sakura ran a hand across her long pink locks and sighed, then she tried to remember his face but it was unclear. All she could remember was his back facing hers or his face would be covered in the dark. Then she tried to remember his name but she couldn't. _Strange, _she thought.

She tried to remember what had happened to her but it only came in unmoving pictures, "I…can't remember" she gasped, "Why can't I remember?"

**~†~**

"Good morning, headmaster" an all too familiar voice said once Tsunade entered her office. Tsunade groaned and turned to the pale skinned man in front of her. He had long hair in a low pony tail, his eyes were dark and he had eye bags around them. He wore a red polo shirt and some skinny jeans with boat shoes. The modern, typical look of a vampire like him.

"Itachi Uchiha, what do you want?" Tsunade asked, "And how many times do I have to tell you not to enter my office without my permission? Don't you Uchiha's ever listen to me?"

"No" Itachi simply said. He jumped on the couch and ate the apple he had on his hand. Tsunade's eyes widened, "Is that my apple? Did you get that apple from my desk?! How dare you!"

"Chill out, headmaster, it's a good thing I didn't get your sake" Itachi laughed.

Tsunade groaned and walked up to her desk while muttering incoherent curses. She sat on her desk chair and looked at Itachi once again, "What do you want?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice the girl with the pink hair that entered school grounds last night" Itachi smirked. Tsunade rolled her eyes, "This has nothing to do with you, now go mind your own business!"

"No, it doesn't but I'm curious! I told my devious little brother to go check her out but he wouldn't so I did it myself" Itachi smiled.

"You went to her room and…'checked her out'?!" Tsunade yelled.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Itachi cried, his hands were up playfully.

Tsunade shook her head, "You better swear on your life"

The double doors opened and a white haired man with a mask around his face entered the office immediately. He was about to say something when he spotted the Uchiha that was lying down on the couch and close his masked mouth once again. "Itachi" he greeted.

"Kakashi, my man!" Itachi cried.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "I'm not your man, now what the hell is he doing here Tsunade?"

"I just came to check in with the headmaster and little pinky in the other room" Itachi said, "Say, why are you all against me? Jeez"

"I have a meeting with Kakashi, now get out Itachi. Stop playing around" Tsunade sighed.

Itachi frowned, "What's with her anyway? Why so serious?"

"None of your business!" Tsunade cried, "Kakashi, will you kick this vampire's ass out of my office please?"

"Gladly" Kakashi replied.

"Alright, alright! I'm on my way out! But anyway, I was just here to tell you," he pointed at Tsunade, "That Sakura isn't who you really think she is" he smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi eyed the playing vampire.

Itachi shrugged, "Now do you want me around?"

Both people stayed silent until Tsunade groaned for the nth time, "Fine, you can stay but do NOT—I repeat, DO NOT say a word"

Itachi saluted, "Aye aye, captain!"

It was just in time when the double doors opened once again, and the petite pinkette went inside the office. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a white sundress with pink flats that almost match her hair. She looked cleaner and didn't look rugged anymore unlike last night.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade" she said then did a quick curtsy. Little did she know that the dark pair of eyes were looking at her with utmost curiosity.

"Good morning, Sakura. I want you to meet Kakashi" Tsunade directed her hand to the white haired man in front of her. Kakashi raised one hand up, "Yo" he said as his greeting. "And this here is Itachi Uchiha" she directed her other hand to the vampire in front of her. Sakura's eyes widened and she backed two steps away.

"Sakura, it's okay" Tsunade said immediately, "He's a good vampire, right Itachi?" Tsunade glared at him. It was a glare saying 'if you fuck this up, I'll throw you right out of the window to burn'. Itachi gulped and nodded with a smile, "Yup! I'm a happy, not blood thirsty vampire!"

Sakura was wary so she stayed closer to the obvious vampire hunter. Kakashi smiled a smug smile at Itachi and Itachi glared at him as a response.

"Now why don't we all just sit on the couch" Tsunade said, leading the three—specifically Sakura to the couches. Sakura and Tsunade sat in one couch and the two remaining sat on the other. "Martha!" Tsunade called and a girl that was standing unnoticed, came nearer to Tsunade, "Yes, headmaster?"

"Would you please get us some tea?" Tsunade asked and Martha, dressed up in a maid uniform nodded and was about to head out when Itachi called her out, "Add a little bit of blood in mine, will you?" and with that he winked at her once earning a blush from Martha. Martha nodded then headed out of the double doors. Tsunade tsk-ed and shook her head once. Itachi shrugged, "What?"

Kakashi coughed once then looked at Sakura who was only staring at the vampire curiously. "Sakura?" Kakashi said and Sakura immediately turned her head to Kakashi.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes to remember but they only came pictures once more. She furrowed her eyebrows and started to breath irratically.

_"Forget"_

All of a sudden, a painful migraine came in and Sakura groaned and placed her hands on her temples.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Tsunade asked, worried on her face once more. Itachi was simply looking at her, still curiosity on his face while Kakashi was bewildered at the sudden reaction to the simple question. It was just in time for Martha to arrive with the 4 cups of tea. She noticed what was happening so she quickly placed the tea in the middle of the table.

"I-Is everything alright, headmaster?" Martha asked, worried.

Tsunade looked up at her, "Give me one of the tea—and don't get me that tea with the disgusting blood in it" she said and Martha nodded and gave her one of the cups immediately.

"I-I'm trying to think of what happened but—"

"Drink this, and don't force it" Tsunade cut her off.

Sakura stopped thinking but the migraine was still there. She took the cup of tea and drank it, making her calm and relaxed immediately when the tea entered her. "Take a deep breath in and deep breath out" Tsunade said while rubbing her back, soothing her and Sakura did what she was told.

"Hm, strange" Itachi commented.

Kakashi pinched his arm, and in respone, Itachi yelped, "I may be a vampire but that .hurts!"

"This isn't the time to play around, you idiots!" Tsunade cried, glaring at both men.

Sakura finally relaxed and looked at Kakashi, "I—I can't remember. I don't know what's happening. Ever since I woke up, I haven't been remembering much. I don't know why—"

"What did I say?" Itachi turned to Tsunade with a bright smile, "Sakura Haruno isn't who you think she is!" Itachi turned to Sakura and gave her a wink.

"Shut up" Tsunade glared at him then turned back to Sakura, "It was reported to me that you were running away from something?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, a very powerful vampire!"

"Probably an elite vampire" Kakashi suggested.

Itachi shrugged, "Or maybe just an ordinary vampire who's cunning and uses their tiny brains"

"You speak as if you're not one of them" Sakura spoke to the vampire for the first time. Itachi turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Well, I don't level myself with ordinary vampires"

"In my eyes, you're just like them and all of you are the same" she replied and Kakashi 'ooh'-ed, "Damn! Right at the heart!" he said with a laugh.

"but not him" Sakura added and looked in the ground, "My memories comes in pictures—unmoving pictures. I can remember I was in a cell, then after that just darkness. Then I remember there was snow, and there was a man—the same man who was chasing after me—or more like same vampire"

"And then what?" Tsunade urged her.

"And I came here, scared to death. I remember being escorted in here then I fell asleep because you let me take those sleeping pills and I woke up" she stopped and looked at the three people around her, "I can't remember. It's like at the tip of my tongue but I just—I just can't!"

"How about the nightmare you had?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Nightmare? What nightmare?"

_She had completely forgotten…_Tsunade thought. Tsunade didn't speak for awhile, simply staring out into space until Sakura shook her, constantly calling her name, "Tsunade!" Tsunade finally got out of her trance and looked at Sakura, "I-It's nothing"

"Are you alright, headmaster?" Itachi asked and took a sip from his tea, "maybe you should drink some of your tea? It's getting quite cold"

Tsunade nodded her head then took a slow sip from her tea, "It's just strange, that's all"

"Just like what I commented!" Itachi smiled.

"Sakura, you'll be safe here" Kakashi said and looked at the little girl in front of him, "Here, protection is everywhere"

"Well, not from vampires like him, I suppose?" Sakura pointed with her eyes at Itachi. Itachi faked hurt, dramatically holding his chest, "You make me seem like I'm the bad guy!"

"Aren't you?" Sakura asked, hatred in her voice.

"Now girl, careful with your tongue" Itachi said.

Tsunade stood up, "Sakura, why don't you get some rest?"

Sakura stood up too, following Tsunade's lead, "I think I had enough rest!"

"Well, why don't you walk around the building? Get to know where you came in" Tsunade suggesting, taking another sip from her tea.

"B-But I could get lost!" Sakura cried.

Tsunade stopped then turned to Itachi, "Then Itachi will be your escort" Itachi looked up at Tsunade and furrowed his eyebrows, "I will not be an escort of a human who absolutely loathes me!"

"Well, I'm ordering you to escort her!" Tsunade cried.

"I don't trust him!" Sakura cried at Tsunade.

Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Well, I trust him even if I hate his guts. He's been born and raised in this society and no bloodshed comes inside the school grounds. I am the headmaster of this place and you will do as I say if you want to stay around here"

Sakura was taken aback but instead of making the headmaster even more angry, she went out of her office. Tsunade looked at Itachi, and Itachi simply rolled his eyes and followed the pinkette leaving Kakashi and her alone.

"Well, what's got you so furious all of a sudden?" Kakashi said, standing up with tea in hand.

Tsunade sat on her desk chair and looked out of her window, "I've dealt with enough kids for today. That vampire may be a hella older than me but he acts like a child so I look at him like a child and as for that Sakura—I don't know, everything about her just baffles me!"

"Well, since it's just us now, let's have some adult talk" Kakashi said.

Tsunade turned her chair to face Kakashi and sighed, "Finally" and with that, she placed the cup of tea down, took out two small cups and a large bottle of sake.

**~†~**

"Stop following me!" Sakura cried as she turned around and faced the dazzling beauty of an Uchiha. She glared at him, no matter how much his looks affected her, she will not fawn over some vampire. "Well, the headmaster told me to look after you—or maybe more like 'escort' you" Itachi replied, "It's not like I want to do it anyway"

"I don't need your babysitting—especially to some vampire" she said, looking at him from head to toe then she turned before Itachi grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Hey what is the deal with you and vampires?"

"I hate you! Is this some kind of vampire school? Cause if it is, I'd rather be out there!" Sakura cried, "And shouldn't you be burning? It's early in the morning and you're in front of a floor-to-ceiling window!"

"First of all, I don't like you too, and second of all—no this isn't a vampire school…well, it sort of is but—it's complicated okay? It's not what you think! And these windows" he pointed at the windows around them, "are protected by UV stuff or whatever—Tsunade explained it but the only bit I got is that these windows are the only thing that's protecting us from the sunlight and it's completely safe"

"Ugh, whatever! Get your hand off me!" she shrugged his cold hand away, "Plus, why are you taking orders from a human? It's not like you vampires at all!"

Itachi shrugged, "She is the headmaster and even if she is human, I am a little bit scared of her but anyway, I assure you that I am completely safe!"

"Itachi?" an unfamiliar voice said. Sakura turned around and Itachi looked up to see who called him. There was a group of girls in school uniforms that were giggling and blushing at him, "Itachi Uchiha, isn't it?"

Itachi smiled brightly, "Why, hello ladies. Heading for the library?"

"Y-yes!" one girl smiled just as bright as him. Sakura looked at her shockingly, _she's human! And she's fawning over a VAMPIRE? What the hell! Weren't these creatures known to be harmful and scary?_

"Well, good luck to you ladies. Will you excuse me and lady Sakura, I have some escorting to do with the new girl in the society" Itachi said.

The girls looked at her and she swore that she felt daggers run through her chest then they looked back up at Itachi, "Of course!" they all said in unison then both parties separated. Sakura stayed silent as Itachi and her walked around through the hallways.

Itachi stood in front of her all of a sudden and smiled, "Now are you ready for me to explain?"

**~†~**

"Well, these are all I got from Sakura Haruno" Kakashi said, looking up at the board in front of them. They had taken out one of the movable blackboards in the classroom and brought them to Tsunade's office. In the blackboard, Kakashi had written information about Sakura.

Tsunade took a gulp of sake and looked at the board, "So all we know is that Sakura came from the west—well, they say that it's always cold in the west and not much people live there and we also know that Sakura had left home around the age of 5 or 6 and that's it? Where did she go?"

"Well, she was the company of someone else" Kakashi said, handing Tsunade a folded envelope. Tsunade quickly opened it and found pictures from footages, "Where did you get this?"

Kakashi shrugged, "With the advance technology, you could hack into the cameras anytime you want and since I knew that Sakura was in the west, I went there, just for a few hours and I didn't find much so I hacked into the camera's that were connected to the light poles over there—it was quite hard because most of the camera's there are wracked, frozen. They didn't catch much either"

"Well, lucky you that what they actually caught were really Sakura and a hidden man" Tsunade said, eyeing the photograph.

"He's tall, quite of a long hair and just as rugged looking" Tsunade said, "Isn't it dangerous in the west?"

Kakashi leaned on the desk, "Pretty much, all sorts of things are rumoured over there" he sighed, "And not pretty rumours"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Like what rumours?"

"8 or 7 years ago, there was a rumour that a group of hunters killed the most powerful vampires in the world—set their homes on fire, staked them with this magical stake or some sort" Kakashi said, his eyes looking out somewhere else.

Tsunade gasped, "The fire was at the west?"

"It was. And I remember the date, it was May 31, 2004" Kakashi said, "And look at the date in that cam"

Tsunade did what she was told and gasped once again, _May 31, 2004. _

"Do you think that she could be…?" Tsunade asked, couldn't quite say the word.

**†**

* * *

**AN: **Hello readers! :D It's my first fanfiction story and I really hope that you guys review! It really helps me if you guys do and I am open to any suggestions or whatsoever! My grammar and spelling sucks sometimes, so yeah. And if you guys review it gives me more inspiration to write more chapters faster! : I know there's a lot of vampire romance for Sasuke and Sakura but I hope you guys like my concept and story about it! (even though it's still blossoming)

Especially since I just love, love, drama and a little angst so yeah, expect more from that! Oh and I really love action too, so yeah, expect that some of that too even though I have a little bit of a hard time writing my imagination (especially with action scenes) so forgive me if I suck but I'm sure you'll just get it (or I hope so)

So please! It's my first story so review on! :)

Oh and you might be wondering what is up with Itachi and Sakura : You'll know soon! hihi, I am just excited to write more of the chapters and exciting you guys! and I know there's not much reviews yet (nor do I have any reviews yet even) but I really hope you guys will...so what do you say? :)


	3. The School

** tahrocs: **Damn, I'm so stupid for not putting the date! Hahaha. Anyway, she's 5 years old which makes her 13 now. But don't worry, we'll skip 2 or 3 years in the later chapters!

**Thanks guys for putting this story in your favorite and also thanks for following it. Also, thanks to my very few reviewers (lol), but it's good enough to inspire me to write a next chapter so here it goes! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter II**

**"The School"**

**†**

**_Recap:_**

_Tsunade did what she was told and gasped once again_, _May 31, 2004._

_"Do you think that she could be…?" Tsunade asked, couldn't quite say the word._

**~†~**

"This is amazing!" Sakura cried as she looked up and down as the ceiling was covered in paintings and so were the walls, "Who painted this?" Sakura asked. They were inside the 'Night Building' where the Uchiha's stayed. They were the only vampires that studied in the vampire hunter school as what Sakura learned from Itachi.

Itachi shrugged, "Some Italian artist or some sort—whatever I don't really care"

Sakura turned to him, "Well then, what do these paintings tell? I mean, they obviously have a story right?"

"It tells about the first human-vampire war" an unfamiliar voice echoed through the room. Sakura turned and another dark pair of eyes met with green. Sakura looked at him—sure, Itachi was mighty fine but he…he was different. He was beautiful—almost like a painting of an Adonis or a Greek god. Perfection at its best.

He entered the room without a sound and looked up at the ceiling, "Those were the times when the days were even dark, when the humans were just pointless little creatures" he said then looked at the petite pinkette, then he looked up at Itachi, "What are you doing?"

Itachi smiled, "Nothing, just escorting this little princess around" he said and placed an arm around Sakura who scrunched her nose and pinched his arm, "Ow! What the hell! Can you people just stop pinching me!"

"We'll stop pinching you if you stop acting like a total jerk" Sakura glared and folded her arms and stared at the unknown vampire in front of her, "Who're you?" she asked bravely.

Sasuke turned his back at them, _hmph, whatever. Annoying people, _"Not important" and with that he disappeared into another room. Sakura turned to Itachi, "You may be a jerk but he's even more of a jerk than you!" she cried.

Itachi smirked, "Well, that's my little brother"

**~†~**

"It's impossible. She's human, I can tell a 100%. I'm not even sure, maybe it's just coincidence. We can't be too sure about anything, Lady Tsunade" Kakashi said, turning to her.

Tsunade sighed, "You're right. We'll find out more, I hope tomorrow"

"I sure hope so" Kakashi said, "Have her settled in, let her learn the ways of a vampire hunter"

"You want her to study here?" Tsunade looked at the papers that she needed signing then she thought about it, _Yeah, why not? _"Well, alright then" Tsunade said.

"When will you have her attend classes?" Kakashi asked.

"As soon as possible, for now, she's just extra problem. I have business to do" Tsunade replied.

Kakashi sighed, "By the way, I think Itachi knows something about her"

Tsunade looked up, "Hm, you're right. He did say something like—"

"Sakura Haruno isn't who you think she is" Kakashi cut her off, "Better have a word with that damn vampire"

"I'll handle it. For now, I want you to go find some more information" Tsunade replied.

Kakashi only nodded once and with that, he walked out of Tsunade's office.

**~†~**

Now, Itachi and Sakura are inside the kitchen of the Night Building, drinking some hot coffee before they move on to the next building. Sakura was sitting on a stool as she sipped from her coffee then sighed as the coffee entered her system, "So tell me" she turned to Itachi, "Vampires in a vampire hunter school? What the hell happened?"

Itachi smiled, "Well, a lot of things to be exact"

"Tell me the important bit then" Sakura smiled back at him, a genuine smile. It was the first smile that Itachi had seen from her and somehow, he felt a little tingly but he ignored it, "Ah, the whole vampire-human war, and an alliance was made between the Hokage—which is Tsunade's great, great grandfather and as a truce between the Uchiha family and them, we were permitted to study here, knowing that we did most of the work for the school to grow actually"

"So, you helped the humans instead of the vampires? Why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Why don't you ask my brother!" Itachi cried then in an instant he was gone then a second later he was back with the unknown prince in his hand.

"What the hell, Itachi?!" he cried out and shrugged his hand off him.

Itachi shrugged, "Just chill, brother! Sit down! Oh and by the way Sakura, his name is Sasuke"

"Sasuke, huh" Sakura said, testing his name.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked Itachi, obviously annoyed by him.

Itachi coughed once, "Well, let me formally introduce you to Sakura Haruno" Itachi took Sakura off her seat and brought her nearer to Sasuke, "And Sakura Haruno, this is Sasuke Uchiha"

"This is stupid" Sasuke said, glaring at both people.

Sakura folded her arms once again in front of him and glared at him, "You know, you're a complete jerk! And I don't care if you're a vampire!"

Sasuke looked baffled for a while, then his features contorted with anger, "How dare you!"

"Yes! I dare so! What are you going to do about it?" Sakura glared, giving him the same face he had now.

"Uh-oh, range mode. Not good" Itachi commented and both hush-ed him up.

"You know I could just rip off your head right now or drink you dry but I can't seem to decide which I should do—or maybe I could do something worse" Sasuke said menacingly as their faces grew closer and closer to each other.

"Oh? I'm not afraid of you, vampy. You'll be damned if you even kill me right now" Sakura replied, having the same tone as Sasuke.

"Alright guys, uhm, you just met and you're already—"

"Shut up, Itachi!" both people cried at the same time.

"Last time I checked, pinky, you were running for your life from some vampire" Sasuke replied.

"For your information, that vampire wants me very much alive and if you kill me right now, he will kill you too plus I don't think the headmaster would be too happy to find me dead on the floor don't you think?" Sakura smiled darkly.

Sasuke smiled too, "Well if I can't kill you then I guess there's only one thing I got to do"

Sakura raised one eyebrow up, "And what is that?"

"I can just turn you into a vampire—one of the things you just hate so much, right? I mean, you're not dead anyway"

Sakura's eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I will" Sasuke smiled.

"No, you wouldn't!" Itachi cried and stepped in front of both people, "Now, Sakura why don't we continue about why the Uchiha family helped the humans instead of the vampires"

"That's because Fugaku is stupid" Sasuke said, sighing as he sat on a stool.

Itachi frowned, "Oh don't be like that to our father!"

"Why not? You get the good side of him anyway and I get the bad side" Sasuke said.

Itachi ignored that and turned to Sakura, "It's simple, really Sakura. It's just that our family didn't see the point in fighting when you can have an actual alliance with the humans. We wanted peace, not bloodshed. And so that's what happened, although it was a bit hard for us to actually gain the trust of the humans at first, but soon they saw what we contributed, how we saved most of their lives and that's how we end up here—all because of our father"

"That's…really nice" Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't say anything then he walked out of the kitchen, not wanting to be with those people anymore. Itachi and Sakura walked out of the Night Building after a while then went to the other buildings. They had went into the library that was one big building containing everything, a training building, the dormitories, the building where the classrooms were then there was the garden, "Oh my god, this is your garden?"

Itachi nodded once, "With all its glory"

The garden was filled with big trees of different kind, there was even a cherry blossom tree, then there were different shrubs, different flowers with different colours then in the middle of the garden was a round greenhouse and inside the greenhouse was a big willow tree in the middle. The inside of the greenhouse was filled with flowers as well, then there were elegant tables around and even a small swing. Sakura took in the smell of nature, and it smelled good.

"This place is amazing!" Sakura cried, "It's like one small city!"

Itachi shrugged, he was holding a black umbrella so that he wouldn't be burned by the sun, "Well, it sort of is. I mean we haven't even been to the other buildings. We have just discovered not even about a half of school grounds"

Sakura turned to him with a shocked expression, "You're kidding right?"

"Sakura" Sakura was surprised to hear the voice of Tsunade. Tsunade appeared behind Itachi and smiled, "You can go now, I'll take it from here"

Itachi was about to make a fight but then closed his mouth back when he saw Tsunade glare at him, "Meet me in my office later"

Itachi gulped and nodded then left the two alone, "How do you find the place so far, Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smiled at her, "It's amazing here, really! I mean, I wish I could stay—"

"You are staying" Tsunade said, "We can't just leave you running about with a vampire on your trail, don't you think? That's just…inhumane"

Sakura's eyes beamed, "Really!?" then her eyes furrowed, "If I'm staying, do you think I'm suppose to…study here?"

"Well, yes. Of course, is there a problem?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Yes, actually…I'm not a vampire hunter"

Tsunade smiled, "Don't worry about that, I got that bit covered. Tomorrow, you'll wake up extra early and train with the best man I know"

"Train? Who?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, train. You're not a vampire hunter, I know. In order for you to become a vampire hunter, we'll need to know what type of hunter you actually are. Don't worry, he will tell you everything about it tomorrow. Oh, and you'll know who" Tsunade winked.

They both walked back to the office and once they arrived, Tsunade turned to Sakura, "I haven't formally introduced myself have I?" Tsunade asked.

_Well, we all know what happened the last time I was 'formally' introduced to someone, _Sakura thought, remembering her last fight with Sasuke.

"I am Lady Tsunade, headmaster of Konoha Vampire Hunter Academy. I am a doctor, I mainly run the hospital around here but I also run the whole school"

**~†~**

Sakura groaned when the sun suddenly hit her face. She turned around when she suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice, "My god, and Tsunade expects me to train this girl!"

Sakura got up immediately and looked at the man who was talking. He had long white hair, had red marks on his face and had a bulky body. She gulped, "Y-you're the guy I'm going to train with?"

"Yes, my name is Jiraiya and you must be?" he asked, looking at the pinkette.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura replied.

Jiraiya smiled at her, "Well then Sakura Haruno, there must be one very important thing you should know about me!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "What is it?"

"I hate tardiness"

_Damn. _Sakura thought, "I-I'm sorry I was just—"

"No need to explain! Now go, have a change of clothes! I'll meet you by the training building" Jiraiya said then he walked out of her room. Sakura immediately got up, found a pack of clothes at the edge of her bed then ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that, she ran out of the bathroom, and immediately wore the change of clothes that was already prepared for her. She was wearing black leggings and a brown tank top along that matched with her thigh-high combat boots. She tied her hair up once again in a high ponytail then ran out of the room, on her way to the training building.

When she finally arrived in the building, she was out of breath because she had been in such a hurry to get to the building. Jiraiya was already there waiting for her and smiled, "Good job!" he said.

"Hm, let's see" he said and looked at Sakura from head to toe. He shook his head, "You're definitely not in shape. Too skinny, not much muscles around ya"

Sakura folded her arms, "Excuse me?" she seemed to always fold her arms when she was tense, nervous or angry. Jiraiya looked at her and smiled, "Nothing"

"Well, tell me what you can do" Jiraiya said, leaning back on the chair.

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Ah…run?"

"Tsunade did tell me that you are capable of nothing at all" Jiraiya said. Sakura pouted, _that hurts! _She thought but then thought again that it was true, she wasn't capable of anything at all.

"Alright, let's go to the training grounds!" Jiraiya said. They went inside an elevator and started going to the ground level. "So, you've trained every student in this school?" Sakura asked while they were inside the elevator.

Jiraiya shook his head, "That's impossible. There's too many students in this school. I usually train the elite vampire hunters and the normal vampire hunters are dealt with Kakashi but with you, I don't know Tsunade personally asked me to train you. You must be some special person"

Sakura blushed then asked, "What do you mean by elite hunters?"

"You don't know anything at all, do you?" Jiraiya asked. Sakura shook her head and muttered a 'no'.

"I guess we have a lot of things to do today, missy" Jiraiya said as the bell ding-ed and the elevator doors opened. Sakura and him walked out of the elevator doors and were presented with a glassed room and outside the glass room was a chair and different buttons that Sakura has never seen before.

"Well, before we start let me tell you how this works" Jiraiya said as both of them walked to the desk where the buttons were. They were all in different colours and in front of them was a microphone that was connected with a mini TV.

"So this TV" Jiraiya pointed at it, "shows what's going on in there. Sure, I can see you through the glass but I don't really see what's going on through that head of yours" he winked.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and Jiraiya frowned, "You obviously don't get it" and Sakura nodded her head. Jiraiya sighed and took out two white weird looking stickers and presented them to Sakura, "These things are supposed to be put on your temples. You see, these buttons actually stimulate the brain, making you see things that aren't really there"

"So you mean, like holograms or something like that?" Sakura asked and Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, that's why we need this TV or else all I'll be seeing is you running around like an idiot"

"Alright, so you wanna get this party started or what?" Jiraiya smirked and Sakura smiled, "Let's do this!"

**~†~**

"Itachi" Tsunade greeted as the silent vampire entered her office. Itachi smiled, "Hello, headmaster"

"I thought I told you to meet me here yesterday?" Tsunade said.

Itachi sighed and sat on one of the couches, "You know my father, we also have some business issues going on. He called for me in a hurry and were stuck in his clutches almost the whole night"

"Perks of being the favourite" Tsunade commented.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "So, what do you want me here for?"

"Tell me why you said that about Sakura" Tsunade said. At first, Itachi didn't really get it then after a while, he finally remembered and smiled deviously, "Oh? I actually know something that the headmaster doesn't know? Interesting"

Tsunade sighed, took off her eyeglasses and glared at the Uchiha, "This topic is no laughing matter Itachi"

"Who said I was laughing?" Itachi said, "I said that because I can't read her mind, I can't see her dreams, I don't know her every move. It's like something is blocking my mind from entering hers"

Tsunade sighed, "Peculiar"

"Peculiar indeed, the mystery of Sakura Haruno—has a nice touch to it, no?" Itachi smiled, "And the most interesting! But don't worry, I haven't told a single living soul about it"

"Living? So you've told your family about it?" Tsunade said, raising one eyebrow up.

Itachi sighed, "Well, I did tell my father but he said, and I quote 'there are no time for such childish matters, let the headmaster handle it herself'. How could my father be so focused on business?"

"You're father's an idiot, no offense" Tsunade said.

Itachi smiled, "None taken" then he turned, "Is that all?"

"For now, I want you to take a close eye on Sakura—and don't try flirting with her! Jeez" Tsunade sighed.

**~†~**

Jiraiya placed the stickers on Sakura's temples and let her in the glass room. Jiraiya sat on the stool and started activating the buttons and other random stimulating things. He turned on the microphone, "Testing, testing, one, two, three. Give me a thumbs up if you hear me clearly, Sakura" Jiraiya said through the mic and Sakura gave him a thumbs up.

"Good, now all I want you to do is relax and close your eyes" Jiraiya said.

Sakura did what she was told and closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled, and did the whole process. She felt a little warm and tingly and a shiver ran down her spine then she heard Jiraiya as if he was in a distance, "You can open your eyes now" and so Sakura did.

She was shocked at what she saw. She appeared to be in a dark and wet alleyway, "Don't worry, Sakura. This is low level stuff so nothing bad will happen to you" she heard Jiraiya say.

Sakura nodded then she heard a growl and she turned and before her was a vampire—the same vampire that she had met that night when she hadn't been to the school. She started to run, and the vampire followed her, although he was rather slow but Sakura reminded herself that this was only in her head. Sakura ran through the alleyway, she had to find a bigger space, the alley was too small. As she ran, she turned to the vampire once again and saw that he had a stake in hand and was ready to throw it to her and when he did, as if by instinct, Sakura ducked immediately. Then she turned to a left and she was suddenly in a different area. She was in the rooftop, and there were several buildings around her. The wind was cool and cold but somehow, she didn't shiver.

She felt something heavy in her pants so she took out the object and found a silver gun. She turned once again and this time, there were three vampires running after her. "Shit" Sakura cursed and started running. She ran then from afar, she could see that there was a ladder—she wouldn't be fast enough to climb in that. She had to make a distraction. She saw several things around her that she could trip them but that would be unlikely of a vampire, but it's worth a shot. Sakura took the different things around her, like a table, chairs, cans anything and letting them fall down on the ground. She then turned and saw that it somehow slowed them down a little, knowing that they had to dodge the objects. She remembered the gun in her hand and since they were slowed down, Sakura pointed her gun and tried to aim but then missed, "Damn it, Jiraiya why the hell did you give me a gun when I haven't even tried using one!" she cried.

"Hey, it's all part of the training! Don't blame me!" Jiraiya cried back.

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave up at aiming. She climbed the ladder then and when she was up, she tried aiming once again and she shot, and this time, a bullet pierced through the vampire's skull and Sakura jumped for joy. "I don't think there's time to celebrate, Sakura" Jiraiya said. And Sakura remembered her situation and started running once again. This time, there were no ladders, no objects or anything. She saw the other building but there was a huge gap between them.

"If I die in this stimulation, tell me what happens" Sakura said.

Jiraiya smirked, "You don't wanna know"

"God damn it!" Sakura cried and when she nearing the gap already, and took a jump. And thankfully she was able to make it to the next building, she turned and looked at the vampires that were coming and aimed once again and took another headshot from the other vampire. "Two down, one more to go!" Sakura said and started running. The vampire jumped at the next building easily and Sakura was still running. Then the next building had a large gap, it was impossible to make it. Then she looked down and saw that it was a LONG way down. She turned to the vampire and stopped.

"Come and get me" Sakura smirked then took a leap of faith down the building. The vampire followed suit, but he was walking on the building! Sakura groaned, "Damn it!"

Then she aimed but then missed until the gun was already empty. "You suck" she heard Jiraiya mutter.

"I heard that!" she cried, "It's not easy aiming while you're in the air!" she added and the vampire came into close combat. Sakura was able to grab a hold of his neck and by instinct, she slammed the gun on its head but it wouldn't break. She slammed it three times then she turned them around so the vampire's back was facing the ground and she was on top of it then she slammed it one more time then they collided with the ground and everything went black.

Sakura opened her eyes and she saw the glass room once again. She was breathing deeply and sweat trickled down her face. She saw that even her clothes were wet from her sweat. Sakura walked out of the glass room and saw that Jiraiya was smiling, "Impressive for a beginner!" he cried, "Oh and by the way, if you die in the stimulation, you'll just wake up, which is what happened to you but you still managed to kill the last vampire"

"I—I don't know how I did it, I mean, I just did and—"

"Well, that's the beauty of the stimulation. And you were right, you really know how to run" Jiraiya cut her. "So what now?" Sakura asked.

"First, why don't you wipe off that sweat?" Jiraiya passed her a towel and she muttered a 'thanks' to him. Jiraiya took out another stool and placed it in front of the other stool, "Sit"

Sakura sat on one of the stools while she was drying herself. Jiraiya took out a clipboard then started writing down things, "Hm…you're sharp shooter for a beginner" he said. Sakura looked at him, "Are you kidding me? Did you see how many times I missed that last vampire?"

"That's because you hadn't had training. If you did, you would have been better than that" Jiraiya replied, then continued, "Fast thinker, and you also move fast—impressive. I like you, Sakura"

Sakura blushed, "Thanks"

"I know just what you are" Jiraiya smirked.

Sakura brightened, "What is it?"

"Assassin"

**†**

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys! It's the author here! Let me say this again: Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and the follows! Please keep coming! Hahaha, give me more reviews too, and maybe some suggestions on what you want to see ;) (like MORE SASUKE PLEASE!) Don't worry, I'm workin' on it, girl.

Aaaaaaaaaand, I also have this NEW STORY! Omg. Okay, I know, I just started with this story-my very first one and now I'm working on another story, like am I for real? Yes. I know. But I can't help it! It's like, I'm writing this chapter and then all of a sudden, I thought about another story that I could make!

But anyway, if you want to check it out, just go to my profile and read the prologue! It's quite different from this story, cause it's all quirky and cute, a little bit of angst and some comedy. No vampires, no supernatural things, just plain, old drama high school! It's called "The Red Thread" so if you're interested then, as I said, go check it out in my profile!

Love you guys already even if you don't talk to me :( :)


End file.
